The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Thunbergia alata known by the varietal name ‘NEBTHU 007’. The new variety was discovered in Muenster, Germany in the Summer of 2007. The new variety is a result of a cross of proprietary and unpatented thunbergia plants having breeder reference names THU 06-012 (female parent) and THU 06-23 (male parent). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a thunbergia variety with improved flowers with new colors and deeper colored foliage. The new variety is similar in flower size to its female parent, but differs in flower color. ‘NEBTHU 007’ is similar in flower size and plant habit to its male parent, but differs in flower color and blooming time. Further, the new variety is similar in plant habit and flower size to thunbergia variety ‘African Sunset’ (unpatented), but differs in the colors of its corolla lobe, throat, and foliage. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in September of 2007 in Muenster, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics that distinguish ‘NEBTHU 007’ as a new and distinct cultivar from others known to the breeder:                1) Dark colored flowers that open velvet red and blush to dark ochre; and        2) Dark green foliage.        